A landing gear with a composite leaf spring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,988. The landing gear comprises an arm mounted to a pivot and carrying one or more wheel assemblies; and a composite leaf spring which is coupled to the arm and arranged to provide a resilient biasing force which opposes rotation of the arm about the pivot. A support carries the pivot, and a proximal end of the leaf spring is coupled to the support via a swinging link which reduces tensile forces in the spring.
It may be difficult to design a leaf spring that is capable of supporting ground load for a large aircraft.